This invention relates generally to systems for identifying available space and for providing that information to entities that need available space.
In a number of applications, space is at a premium. One such application is the allocation of parking spaces. For example, in airport parking systems, a large number of spaces may be spread over a large area including various floors of a parking garage. In times of high use, it is very difficult for users to locate available parking spaces. In some cases, drivers may circle through parking garages and around parking spaces for considerable time attempting to locate available parking spots. This presumably leads to frustration for the vehicle drivers and to loss of revenues for parking lot operators.
In a number of other applications, limited space may be available in a relatively complex storage system. The ability to quickly locate available storage space may result in economies for storage operators.
Thus, there is a need for an automated system for locating available space.